codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mk4-E3E8 Panzer IIB "Hummel"
The '''Mk4-E3E8 Panzer IIB "Hummel" '''is the upgraded form of the regular Panzer II "Hummel" that was introduced after the start of the Second Great War due to issues with the regular Panzer II when compared to the more mobile Britannian Knightmares. Appearance The Panzer IIB "Hummel" is basically the same machine in appearance just with slightly more hefty looking thanks to the new armor. It sports lighter guns on the arms and a slightly different paint job though some units are painted in various types of camouflage colors late in the war to further make it easier to combat enemy knightmares. Design and Historical Notes In mid 2017 a.t.b the Second Great War would begin and right away it was found that many military theorists inside the Europia United Armed Forces were quite wrong about the Panzer II being quite on par with the Britannian RPI-13 Sutherland and more elite RPI-209 Gloucester Knightmares. The Panzer II while balancing armor and mobility was still not enough to counter the enemy Knightmare units. Hence, the EU was left with knightmares that were basically unwieldy anti-tank units that while could stand up against Britannian Knightmares if needed were often left outmaneuvered by the superior fifth-generation Knightmare Frames of Britannia. That is not even considering the small amount of seventh-generation Knightmare Frames used by the Knight of Rounds and a couple other elite Britannian pilots that have started to be used. While the EU did have access to a small amount of Italian-German produced Mk5-R13P2 Silberritter and French produced Mk5-C3C5 Mistral knightmares they would not be enough to hold the line against the Britannian invasion. Therefore, Krauss-Maffei Wegmann GmbH the original developers of the entire Panzer Line of Knightmares would go back to the drawing board to upgrade the large amount of Panzer II Knightmares in possession of the Europian United Armed Forces. The result of this would be the new Panzer IIB variant which was a significant upgrade. First, they swapped out the thin Tungsten-Ceramic Composite Armor Panels of the regular Panzer II with a heavier, but sturdier Tungsten-Titanium Composite Armor Panels which gave the Panzer IIB a large increase in protection. Then they downgraded the Panzer IIs arm-mounted cannons to the lighter KwK110 Cannons which are faster firing which gave it an easier time to land a hit on an evading Sutherland or Gloucester. These changes plus several other minor other changes inside the knightmare itself would hopefully go on to evening the odds during the battles of the Second Great War. Overall, the Panzer IIB was an interesting upgrade to the regular Panzer II and while it didn’t really fully even the odds against the highly mobile Britannian knightmares it did manage to buy the EU time to further production of the Mk5-E13E1 Silberritter and French-designed Mk5-C3C5 Mistral along with the new development of the Mk6-W0X Alexander. Notes and Trivia * Basically a modified form of the Panzer Hummel from Akito the Exiled OVA Series. Just made it into an upgraded form of the standard Panzer Hummel. Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Divergence Point Knightmares